familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Buchanan County, Missouri
Buchanan County is a county located in Northwest Missouri. As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the population was 89,201. Its county seat is St. Joseph . When originally formed in 1838, the county was named Roberts County, after settler Hiram Roberts; it was renamed in 1839 for James Buchanan, then a U.S. Senator and later President of the United States. Buchanan County is the central hub of the St. Joseph Metropolitan Statistical Area. Geography According to the 2000 U.S. Census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 98.83%) is land and (or 1.17%) is water. Adjacent counties *Andrew County (north) *DeKalb County (northeast) *Clinton County (east) *Platte County (south) *Atchison County, Kansas (southwest) *Doniphan County, Kansas (northwest) Major highways * Interstate 29 * Interstate 229 * U.S. Route 36 * U.S. Route 59 * U.S. Route 71 * U.S. Route 169 * Route 6 * Route 31 * Route 116 * Route 371 Demographics 2012 Estimate }} As of the census of 2000, there were 85,998 people, 33,557 households, and 21,912 families residing in the county. The population density was 210 people per square mile (81/km²). There were 36,574 housing units at an average density of 89 per square mile (34/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 92.73% White, 4.36% Black or African American, 0.42% Native American, 0.45% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.65% from other races, and 1.37% from two or more races. Approximately 2.43% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 33,557 households out of which 30.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.30% were married couples living together, 12.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.70% were non-families. 28.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.42 and the average family size was 2.98. In the county the population was spread out with 24.30% under the age of 18, 11.00% from 18 to 24, 28.50% from 25 to 44, 21.20% from 45 to 64, and 15.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 96.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $34,704, and the median income for a family was $42,408. Males had a median income of $31,697 versus $21,827 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,882. About 8.50% of families and 12.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.00% of those under age 18 and 9.60% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Cities *St. Joseph Villages *Agency *De Kalb *Easton *Halls *Lewis and Clark Village *Rushville Unincorporated towns *Faucett *Wallace Townships Buchanan County is divided into 12 townships: Education Public Schools *Buchanan County R-IV School District – De Kalb **Rushville Elementary School (PK-06) **De Kalb Junior/Senior High School (07-12) *Mid-Buchanan County R-V School District – Faucett **Mid-Buchanan County Elementary School (PK-06) **Mid-Buchanan County High School (07-12) *St. Joseph School District – St. Joseph **Coleman Elementary School (K-06) **Edison Elementary School (PK-06) **Ellison Elementary School (K-06) **Field Elementary School (K-06) **Hall Elementary School (PK-06) **Hosea Elementary School (PK-06) **Humboldt Elementary School (PK-06) **Hyde Elementary School (K-06) **Lake Elementary School (PK-06) **Lindbergh Elementary School (PK-06) **Mark Twain Elementary School (K-06) **Neely Elementary School (PK-06) **Noyes Elementary School (PK-06) **Parkway Elementary School (PK-06) **Pershing Elementary School (K-06) **Pickett Elementary School (PK-06) **Skaith Elementary School (PK-06) **Webster Elementary School (PK-06) **Bode Middle School (07-08) **Robidoux Middle School (07-08) **Spring Garden Middle (07-08) **Truman Middle School (07-08) **Benton High School (09-12) **Central High School (09-12) **Lafayette High School (09-12) Private Schools *Baptist Temple Schools – St. Joseph (K-12) – Baptist *Cathedral School & Early Childhood Center – St. Joseph (NS/PK-08) – Roman Catholic *Prescott Seventh-Day Adventist School – St. Joseph (02-08) – Seventh-day Adventist *St. Francis Xavier School – St. Joseph (K-09) – Roman Catholic *St. James School – St. Joseph (K-09) – Roman Catholic *St. Joseph Christian School – St. Joseph (PK-12) – Nondenominational Christian *St. Paul Lutheran School – St. Joseph (K-09) – Lutheran *St. Joseph KinderCare – St. Joseph (NS-PK) *South Park Christian Academy – St. Joseph (K-12) – Pentecostal *Bishop LeBlond High School – St. Joseph (09-12) – Roman Catholic Politics Local The Democratic Party predominantly controls politics at the local level in Buchanan County. Democrats hold all but three of the elected positions in the county. State Buchanan County is divided into four legislative districts in the Missouri House of Representatives, three of which are held by Republicans and one by a Democrat. *District 5 – Glen Klippenstein (R-Maysville). Consists of a tiny portion of the county. *District 27 – Pat Conway (D-St. Joseph). The district is entirely based in the city of St. Joseph. *District 28 – Delus Johnson (R-St. Joseph). Consists of the city of St. Joseph. *District 29 – Galen Wayne Higdon, Jr. (R-St. Joseph). Consists of the communities of Agency, De Kalb, Easton, Lewis and Clark Village, Rushville, and some of St. Joseph. All of Buchanan County is a part of Missouri’s 34th District in the Missouri Senate and is currently represented by Rob Schaaf (R-St. Joseph). Federal All of Buchanan County is included in Missouri’s 6th Congressional District and is currently represented by Sam Graves (R-Tarkio) in the U.S. House of Representatives. Missouri Presidential Preference Primary (2008) *Former U.S. Senator Hillary Rodham Clinton (D-New York) received more votes, a total of 6,689, than any candidate from either party in Buchanan County during the 2008 presidential primary. See also * List of counties in Missouri * Missouri census statistical areas *National Register of Historic Places listings in Buchanan County, Missouri References External links *Buchanan County government's website *St. Joseph Missouri City Directories *St. Joseph Missouri Yearbook Indexes * Digitized 1930 Plat Book of Buchanan County from University of Missouri Division of Special Collections, Archives, and Rare Books Category:Counties of Missouri Category:Buchanan County, Missouri Category:St. Joseph, Missouri metropolitan area Category:Established in 1838 Category:Missouri counties on the Missouri River